


Apologies for Impersonation

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [22]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Busy week for Wanda, huh? She has a really good solo comic, though, so it makes sense. Anyway, happy <a class="discoverytag" href="http://www.deviantart.com/tag/wedgiewednesday">#wedgiewednesday</a>! I'm not sure how happy I am with this -- it sounded better in my head. The actual execution was kind of tough and so this is short, but I hope you like it! Leave some feedback or I'll rip up all your X-Men comics. Vote for the next story <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://goo.gl/HoJhhO">here</a></p><p>Also, I was thinking of a Blue Statue 2 for tomorrow, but I used all the ideas I had for that in this, so it may have to wait until Saturday. However, that gives me an idea, an opportunity, maybe you'll like it, maybe you won't, but vote for the Statue's next victim <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://goo.gl/s1uEB7">here!</a> You can also leave ideas for the Blue Statue Wedgies if you'd like, and I'll make sure to give you a shout-out if I use them in the story!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Apologies for Impersonation

**Author's Note:**

> Busy week for Wanda, huh? She has a really good solo comic, though, so it makes sense. Anyway, happy [#wedgiewednesday](http://www.deviantart.com/tag/wedgiewednesday)! I'm not sure how happy I am with this -- it sounded better in my head. The actual execution was kind of tough and so this is short, but I hope you like it! Leave some feedback or I'll rip up all your X-Men comics. Vote for the next story [here](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://goo.gl/HoJhhO)
> 
> Also, I was thinking of a Blue Statue 2 for tomorrow, but I used all the ideas I had for that in this, so it may have to wait until Saturday. However, that gives me an idea, an opportunity, maybe you'll like it, maybe you won't, but vote for the Statue's next victim [here!](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://goo.gl/s1uEB7) You can also leave ideas for the Blue Statue Wedgies if you'd like, and I'll make sure to give you a shout-out if I use them in the story!

 This all started with one sentence: "I've come to apologize."

Now, Wanda Maximoff is sharing her home with Loki. A very beautiful, female- _presenting_ Loki to be sure, but the god of lies still. She sits across from her one-time foe, eyeing their new attire for a moment. It's far better than that nonsense they used to wear; that one piece green jumpsuit was ridiculous.

However, Wanda doesn't believe Loki because, honestly, it's Loki. Lying is in their DNA. If she were to believe them, what kind of deception is she opening herself up to in the future?

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," she says. "People don't change so easily."

"You did, didn't you?" Loki responds, taking a seat on Wanda's couch. They've been invited in but they suppose that's more due to politeness than a genuine desire to speak with them.

"Our circumstances were _far_ different, Loki."

Loki realizes that _was_ a low blow and just nods in agreement. "I am being genuine, Wanda."

"It is hard to tell."

"Will you come off it for a moment, Wanda?" Loki sighs. "Can you just listen to me for a moment?"

Instead of listening to them, Wanda gets up and walks to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?"

Loki waves their hands dismissively. "I'll pass. Would you like a wedgie?"

Wanda turns her head just in time to glare with all her being before her maroon underwear is rocketed out of her black leggings, launching her up to her toes. Her face goes red from anger -- she was right! -- and it twists into a grimace from the uncomfortable wedgie.

"I'm sorry," Loki says, dispelling the enchantment on Wanda's underwear. "You were just being insufferable, Wanda."

"I'll show you insufferable!" Wanda yells, pushing her underwear back in her pants with one hand and casting a spell with another one.

"There is no neeeeee!"

Loki is stopped by their yellow smiley-face boyshorts flying up their butt, sending them high into the air, almost to the ceiling. Their protests are interrupted by brutal bouncing, wedging the underwear even deeper, the exact same wedgie Wanda gave to Illyana and Kitty.

"You come to my house and attack me with some childish prank?"

"It wasn't my -- ow! -- best idea, alright? Can we --ow-- call it even?"

"No!"

In retrospect, Wanda will wish she had agreed but hindsight is 20/20. Loki manages to magic themself out of the wedgie, leaving only a pair of panties being bounced in the air.

"That kind of hurt, y'know," Loki says, grinning. "Didn't you ever hear 'Thou shalt not wedgie a god? Lest the god seek their rightly deserved revenge.' "

Wanda squints and whips her head around, intent on casting another spell, but the sides of her panties do not let her, flying out of the leggings, raising up above her head, and bringing her into the air like a swing. The rest of the underwear follows suit, going up to her mid-back and stomach in the back and in the front.

She kicks her legs for a few moments until she realizes all that's doing is wedging her underwear deeper into her, both in the front and in her butt.

Instead, she sits in a makeshift underwear swing, holding onto her panties and trying to avoid gravity. While she can perhaps undo this curse, it will take time and concentration; the latter is not something she has, with her hellish hanging wedgie in the forefront of her mind.

"Loki, let me down!" she demands. 

She is ignored.

"Accept my apology first, Wanda." Loki casts another spell to make their floating underwear teleport back into their pants.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't," Loki flicks their wrist and Wanda's legs start swinging back and forth like she's really on a swing, doing nothing but making her taste the cotton fabric. "I can keep going forever."

Wanda grits her teeth, her face going as red as her sweater as she continues to swing against her will. "When I get down from here, you are in for it!"

" _If_ you get down. I am immortal, remember? But I _am_ getting tired. I think I'll take a nap... unless there's something you want to say?"

No response, but more grunting as Wanda swings.

"Suit yourself, Ms. Maximoff."

"Loki!"

"Wanda!"

\--- Loki's nap is refreshing and they stretch to wake themselves up. They look over to where they left Wanda swinging, and see nothing. At first, Loki ignores it. Then they realize...

"Wanda?"

"I'm over here, Loki," comes Wanda's regal voice. She is sitting across from Loki, her underwear back into place. Her face is still kind of scrunched up but Loki can't tell if she's angry or uncomfortable.

"How long have you been there?"

Wanda grins, finally showing positive emotions. "Long enough to cast a spell even you will not break out of so easily."

"...oh boy..."

Loki is forced to stand and their yellow boyshorts come out of their black jeans again, stretching up to her neck before going over her left shoulder and around the right, tying around Loki's neck. Then the underwear continues until Loki's wrapped up in their underwear like a mummy except for their shoes. As a final exclamation point, the underwear stretches back up over her head, hooking onto her forehead. Loki falls onto their face, wiggling around like a worm. Their made-up face goes red and they groan, a burning sensation in their lower regions all that lets them know they still have those parts.

"This... actually... hurts..." Loki manages, their underwear stretched beyond all belief. "...you win, Wanda..."

"As I should. I still don't accept your apology, Loki."

"...I don't _care_. Can you just _let me go?_ "

"In a minute," Wanda laughs. She pulls the underwear down over Loki's face and hooks it onto their chin. The only part of Loki that is visible is their long, black hair, peeking out from her underwear mask. Curiously enough, the smiley face on the underwear seems to have stretched out over the god of lies actual face, leaving them in an ironic prison. Wanda won't leave them in this position for long; just until she finishes her tea. She limps to the kitchen, some of her underwear still sticking out from the swing. "I'm starting to see why these are fun. To _give_ , anyway."

 


End file.
